


Heroes

by keitolino



Series: The Shiritoris [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo awakes from a nightmare, and to his surprise finds his friends alive and healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> It's my turn at Shiritori again, this time starting with "Water"!
> 
> I just got home from watching the third and last hobbit movie, battle of five armies, which was also my last journey in middle earth -- and I had so many emotions and thoughts on my head, I just had to write something down.

„Water! I need more... water!“ Bilbo tried to scream, but nothing more than a soundless whimper rolled over his lips. “I'll get you some water.”

He pressed his hand on the big, gaping wound on Thorin's stomach. He tried to stop the gushing blood from leaving his body, but Bilbo's fingers were too little to make any difference. “Bilbo–“

The little hobbit frantically looked around, not leaving Thorin's side for just a second. He yelled, but no voice came out. He waved to Kili, who was standing on the height in the further back, but didn't get an answer.

“Bilbo, flee–“ Thorin's breath got interrupted by a row of coughs, trails of blood contouring his mouth. Bilbo just shook his head and sobbed loudly. “No. Thorin, no!” The tears contoured the little hobbit's face; and a mixture of blood and sweat burned his eyes.

As Bilbo looked in the distance, crying out for help, he saw Fili goggling into their direction, without setting forward to come up closer. “Someone, help! Help! Thorin needs help!” In panic, Bilbo kept pressing his little hands on Thorin's wound, finding his own hands and chest full of the king's blood.

“Kili! Fili!” Bilbo screamed as the two of them faded into the foggy air on top of the mountain, leaving the two of them alone. “Where is everyone?” Bilbo pressed Thorin's stiff body to his own. The king's breathing slowed down. "Thorin, don't you dare leaving me!" The little hobbit was desperate to bring Thorin back up on his feet.

Bilbo startled as he felt Azog's blade through his own chest, ripping him up from behind at once. A soundless sigh escaped his mouth before his little body slumped down on Thorin's.

 

With loud laughter around him, and his head being dizzy from what he thought had been the hit of the ugly orc's weapon, Bilbo opened his eyes. He looked around, as much as his blurry view let him, and breathed a row of names soundlessly. “Thorin–“ He blinked.

Thorin, Kili and Fili turned around. The king was wearing his crown made of pure gold, the brothers were dressed up in fancy warrior clothes. “Bilbo, you're awake.“ Bilbo rubbed his eyes in confusion. “No, I'm dead.” The little hobbit frowned.

The dwarves laughed again. “You hit your head during night shift. We were worried about you.” Bilbo looked at them. “You murmured scary things. About Azog, and the death of Durin's sons.” Kili and Fili raised their cups and cheered happily at the sight of the hobbit being wide awake.

“I'm so glad you're alive!” The little hobbit burst into tears and ran towards Thorin, who quickly guided him inside his strong arms to give him support. “It's okay, little thief.” The king comforted the traumatised hobbit carefully, letting him sob into his gown. They all knew the battle had yet to come – and the day Bilbo's dream became reality came around sooner than expected. He knew it all along – and yet he hoped so much for it not to happen.

 

And every time he watched at the pine tree in his garden, Bilbo would remember his friends in Erebor – and how they fought together, side by side.


End file.
